Diary of Toothless
by wolflover21
Summary: Story told from Toothless' point of view, after he's freed by Hiccup and escaping through the woods. Content suitable for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

HTTYD – Diary of Toothless

_part 1_

Bushes. Leaves. Rocks. Branches. There's forest everywhere. Thick forest. I can hardly see five meters ahead. The branches strike me as I flee in a daze. It hurts. My body hurts. I trip over something and twirl around several times. The pain and shock makes me roar out of frustration. Getting up on my feet again I flap my wings franticly. What's happening? I leave the ground, but I come right down again. My wings won't obey me. I try again, only to find my body crashing straight in a tree, leaving a huge bruise by my shoulder. I'm getting scared. Why am I falling down? Why can't I fly? Am I going to die? It's getting dark. I continue to switch between running and flapping my wings through the woods. Everywhere the branches and rocks cut me, makes me whine out of pain. Again I flap my wings one rough time to take to the skies. It works! I'm gaining height! ... no, I'm not! My body's falling again. Suddenly the ground disappears beneath me and I fall for several seconds before crashing onto firm ground. Getting up on my feet again I look around me. Letting out a roar I realize that I'm trapped. There are walls. Walls all around me, creating a small canyon where there's seemingly no escape route. I continue to roar franticly. Why did this happen! I was just doing what was expected of me. To be the stealthy Night Fury during raids staying out of humans' sight and destroying their weapons and catapults with my shock attacks. Never to be caught. But here I was. Trapped like some dumb game animal. My rage continues to grow as I gather my legs beneath me and makes a dash towards one of the walls, jumping with all my force while flapping my wings at the same time. There! I manage to grip an edge and cling onto it. Don't give up now. I can do this. Clawing at the wall to hoist myself upwards, I let out a sneer as my hind legs fail me and slips from their grip. Once again, I fall towards the ground, barely managing to use my wings as a break not to make the impact too harsh. Argh! I let out a high pitched roar while spitting out an electric fire ball, scorching the ground ahead of me, leaving a dark spot with black smoke emerging from it. A sudden strike of grief overwhelms me as I raise my head towards the sky, enviously letting my eyes follow a few birds flying above me and away. What's happened to me? Why can't I fly? Perhaps… perhaps I was just too panicking too much. Now that I've calmed down a little, I can try again. Yes, that's it. I unfold my wings and make a quick run, then dashes into the air while making one rough flap to lift me of the ground. Feeling the air beneath my feet my spirit is rebuild as I flap one more time, gaining even more height. Almost… I'm almost at the top… no, I'm falling again, this can't be! Somehow my balance fails as I plummet towards the ground about as quickly as I left it. Not being able to brace myself, I crash head first into the canyon wall, letting out a painful growl as I do. Landing on my back I let myself stay in that position for a while, breathing heavily as I feel my heart beat rapidly, both from anger of my sudden disability to fly and from fear of what's going to happen to me now. A dragon has to fly to live. Being like this, humans would finish me of like nothing! Hang on a second… humans? That child….

Rolling over I slowly get up on my feet while shaking the dirt off me, gazing towards the sky again as I first now, after my fit of fear seem to recall that human child. Why? Why hadn't I killed him? The chance was there. I was so close. And yet I didn't do it. Why? Was I too afraid? I've never actually killed a human before. Was that why? I hadn't had the guts to do it? Anyway, it didn't matter. The human child was gone. I wouldn't ever see him again. He'd escaped a dragon's claws once, he wouldn't be so stupid as to take that risk again. Right now, I had to focus on getting out of here. Unfolding my wings again, I prepared for another test jump, promising myself I wouldn't ever stop trying until I'd make it to the sky once more, making it back to where I belonged.

**XXX**

The heavy sunlight makes me clench my eyes tightly shut as I roar in frustration at another fail effort of gaining control of my wings and body in general in the air. I gave up the effort of flying hours ago. Turns out it's useless no matter how hard I try. Right now I just wanted to get out of this canyon. If I could do that… at least I could get my bearings and find some better practice spot. Not to mention I wouldn't be such an easy prey for whatever animals or worse… man, could come by. But still, an entire day had almost already passed by, and I was still here. The walls were so tall, and so slippery. My claw marks were already covering most of the place. Why couldn't I even get out of here? Was I not the powerful and fearful Night Fury? Was I really not more than some pathetic game animal, already doomed after simply facing a human trap for a short moment?

Again the anger and refusal grew in me as I yet again made a rough dash towards a cliff, using my wings to lift me off the ground enough to gain whatever height I could, bringing what _strength_ I could into my claws that barely gripped the edge, only to feel them slipping clean off, making me fall a bare meter before clenching another edge, clawing at it with all my might while growling desperately. Feeing that unwelcome weight of my own body pulling me down towards the ground, I angrily pushed myself away from the cliff wall to get a somewhat controlled landing, stretching my wings to slow myself down while gripping the already hated ground with my paws. This was a nightmare. Without thinking I unfolded my wings to try again… and again. Each time with the same result. Letting out a low howl I painstakingly got up on my battered self, flinching my head as a movement in the dam in front of me caught my eyes. Fish! Only now I realized how hungry I actually was. As by a reflex I plunged my head into the cold water to snatch one, only to fail at that too. Shaking off the chilly feeling, I let out a snort as I let my legs give in beneath me, resting my head on the ground while trying to control my growing anxiety. Before anything more however, something tiny dropping to the ground ahead of me catched my sight, along with it a scent drifting to my nose.

Could it be..?

Something was familiar about that scent. Lifting myself to see where the source of the object had fallen from was, I felt my heart skip a beat as I meet the same pair of eyes I'd done just that horrid day before.

The human child.

He was here again. Watching me from a safe spot, near a narrow opening in the wall. With the same baffled, somewhat curios expression as before. Once again our gazes met, and we held it. The last time we met we'd both had our chances to kill each other, and we'd nearly done so. And yet, none of us had. We'd both escaped each other. So why was he here now? Why was he seeking me? Don't be stupid, I thought. Of course I knew why he was here. I tilted my head at him as I realized so. Is that really why? You've come to see if you could find me, so you could tell your human friends about my whereabouts, right?

A low rumble from the sky made us both jerk our gazes from the other, and I looked up to see the sky turning dark, telling a storm was about to come. Quickly looking back to where the human was, he seemed to be doing the same, giving me what looked like a saddened expression before turning around and climbing his way back through the narrow entrance. This was it, I thought. He'd gone to inform the other humans where I was. Soon they'd all be here. And I'd be dead.

Letting out a loud grunt I let my exhausted body hit the ground again. Just as I'd done so, raindrops started pouring over me, followed by a loud rumble, almost making the ground shake for a mere second. The icy rain soaked me up, penetrating my body with the chilly and cold feeling, making me crouch together as I began shivering madly. Perhaps it was for the best. Being like this, I was useless. The world was in no need for a dragon who could not fly, other than prey for other animals and man that was. It was better they'd just finish me off, at least I'd be rid of this misery of being downed and grounded. In a way, I was dead already.

Gazing towards the sky again to see that the dark clouds had seemingly no intention of retrieving, I let out another hollow growl as I curled myself up, preparing myself for the long, rainy night that was about to come.

_End, chapter 1_

****

This was just something I came up with. As usual, I love writing things from someone's POV that we didn't get to see/hear in the actual story, and HTTYD – Toothless are just asking for it :3 Will be continuing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of Toothless _chapter 2

_The forbidden friendship_

All my senses were on high heels as I kept listening intently, perking my ears at every sound around me, from the chirping of birds to powerful wind casts roaming by above me, to the faint sound of large waves crashing onto shore from the sea. Small ripples made in the dam in front of me by fish, and even the occasional footsteps from tiny animals scurrying by above. All of these I heard, and yet none of footsteps belonging to that of man. The sun had already been up for hours, and yet no humans had come by to claim me as their prey. What was keeping them? Now that one of them knew where I was, no doubt he'd inform them all about it. All humans were only out to kill us anyway. Even if that scrawny child had let me live, he'd probably only been too afraid to kill me. In a way, he had been like me…

Letting out a snort at the thought, I unfolded my wings to try some more test jumps. With the sun up, my calmed down self and no humans in sight, my spirit was somewhat rebuild as I decided I could at least keep my wings fit for as long as I would last. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wouldn't give up all hope of never flying again just yet. Maybe some miracle would come. Just maybe…

Landing with a thud in front of the dam after a third jump, my eyes once again got sight of a fish dwelling just beneath the surface, and once again I dived into the water, this time with my entire front body to try and grab a hold of it. The second I had my teeth bared however, the fish was already gone, and I was left soaked with only some mud caught in my jaws.

Damn, they were fast.

Feeling my tummy rumbling I let out an annoyed growl while spitting the mud out. Hunting without flying was much harder than I'd expect. Usually I would attack my prey from the air, diving in silently above their heads, leaving them no idea of what was happening until they were trapped between my jaws, with no chance of escaping whatsoever. Just thinking about a delicious rabbit or doe deer made my teeth soaked in drool, and I quickly shook away the image as it only made my tummy growl louder, practically shaking due to it.

_*crunch*_

Flinching where I stood, my body froze for a moment at the sound of somewhat heavy footsteps in the distance. Instantly raising my head and drawing in what scents I could, my eyes widened at one of them, as it was a scent that had become unmistakably familiar to me now.

He was here.

Perking my ears, I was confused to hear the footsteps of that annoying child. _Only_ that annoying child. Was he planning to try and take me out alone? And again? Well, he had another thing coming.

Listening for a while longer until the footsteps slowly came closer, his scent drawing nearer, I let out a low growl while slowly stepping up to a great rock, making my way around it to conceal myself. The last time we'd met face to face I'd been rendered defenseless thanks to some human trap, and he could have easily killed me then. In a way, I was still trapped, but all my limbs were free now, and my fire attacks were more than powerful enough to kill a human at close range, even without the boost provided from an aerial ambush. Just my teeth would be more than enough to finish him.

I had been prepared for several grown up, warrior humans coming by to end my misery, but to have my life taken by one scrawny little brat of theirs? Like hell I would. My pride as a deadly Night Fury dragon still stood. That was not the way I would go.

Hearing some thud sounds and rustling as the human was entering, I clawed my way up the back of the rock, mentally preparing myself for the encounter.

"_Come at me, human. I dare you."_

The child was even more pathetic than I remembered him. He was actually walking about with no sign of any protection, any less weapons to fight me with. Was he brave or just really stupid? It all even made me feel offended. Didn't he know what I was? Did he actually imagine himself to take out a Night Fury with what, his bare hands? How typical of humans to get so cocky, I thought. This child was no different than the rest of them, unless a tad more stupid, that was.

Waving my tail in anticipation, I slowly crouched myself on top of the rock, watching as he walked around just a few meters in front of me, apparently looking for something that I figured was me. Should I just jump him now? Or perhaps… a part of me got curios as to what he actually was planning to do when he'd see me.

With that thought, curiosity got the best of me as I allowed myself to slightly rise from the rock, unfolding my wings a tad to make myself seem bigger. Turning around to let out a gasp at this appearance of mine, the human froze as he on the other hand, appeared to make himself look smaller by doing so, not moving an inch while I descended from the rock, carefully tasting at his scent while keeping a safe distance. Somehow, every creature still had it in one's instinct to fear man, however small and weak they appeared, something I felt now, that there really were only a few meters between us, between me and the human who'd been so awfully close to killing me just a few days before. Still, as I couldn't quite suppress the sudden remembrance of fear, I mockingly awaited him to make whatever move he'd planned to do with his defenseless self.

"_Now show me. Show me how you were planning to kill me."_

Once again, the funny child showed no trace of anger in his face, only fear, mixed with that of what appeared to be curiosity. Slowly, I saw, he stretched his arm towards me, with what was holding a lump of something. Feeling the scent reach my nose I widened my eyes at the realization of it being fish! Having been so hung up on the scent of the child, I hadn't even noticed the scent of the delicious and fresh fish located in his hand. My tummy ached just by the sight of it. All my instincts would tell me not to get close to, less even accept food given willingly by a human, but this opportunity was just too good to miss. I didn't know how much longer I could go without food, which right now appeared more of a threat to me than what this child could do. Slowly crawling up to him, I had just barely opened my mouth to take it when the sight of something shiny in his coverings caught my eyes, making me jolt and jerk my body backwards at the surprise, causing him to flinch as well at my sudden gesture. Growling angrily, I felt my rage build as I recognized the same steel fang he'd been close to taking me out with, located just there beneath a layer of his odd coverings. So he hadn't been completely weaponless after all. How stupid I'd been. Of course he wasn't actually going to feed an enemy without a reason behind.

"_You're going to take me out with that? Just try it."_

Baring my teeth and keeping my position, I watched as he slowly reached his hand down to grab at the steel fang, though not without flinching again when I spit out another threatening sneer at him. This time however, he ended up ignoring my angry stance while slowly pulling it out, only to drop it on the ground before I could do anything.

"…_what is he …?"_

Confused at his action, I kept sneering at the steel fang as it appearance still angered me, only being recalled of what the human nearly had done to me with it. With some swift movements with his foot however, he'd flung it in the dam, leaving me a tad perplexed at this. Now he really was weaponless. Perhaps… perhaps he hadn't come to kill me? Could it be? Then why…

Sitting down and giving him a curios look, I suddenly realized how this human intrigued me more so than angering and even frightening me. Perhaps it was his apparent own absence of disdain towards me? Not once had he actually given me a look with that of anger or disgust, instead his eyes were curios. Baffled. A little nervous.

Well, good for him. At least he knew not to take me too lightly. If I wanted to, I could still jump him and quickly…

Before finishing the thought, I watched as he once again reached his hand towards me, the nice and delicious looking fish still ever so present. Well, he was weaponless now…

Letting out a low growl, I slowly crept up towards him again, just in case he should have more weapons hid somewhere. Not getting entirely close to him, I stretched out my head as far as I could towards his hand, feeling my tummy rumble as I opened my mouth. Perking my ears at the sudden sound of his voice, I paid no mind as I drew my teeth and snapped the fish from him, swallowing it whole while enjoying every sensation the taste gave me.

Wow, I'd almost forgotten how good fish was.

Licking the aftertaste off my lips, I reverted my gaze back at the human. Did he have more?

Getting down on all four I curiously walked up towards him, suddenly forgetting all about being afraid as my hunger got the best of me. The human got frightened at my gesture however, for he backed up into a rock, rambling on in his human language, apparently giving me a look of regret that told me he _didn't_ have anymore.

Oh well, perhaps he was hungry as well?

In that case, I might as well share his generosity. He certainly appeared to need food, as tiny as he was. Feeling the partly digested fish at the lump of my throat, I slowly worked it back up and coughed it out on his lap.

"_There you go. It's still eatable." _

I kept my gaze at him as I sat back, awaiting his devouring of it. I'd always been curios to see how humans looked like when they ate. Was it any different than us?

The human didn't seem to understand. He kept his nervous stance and barely managed to meet my eyes, not even touching the delicious part of the fish I'd been so kind to return to him.

"_What are you waiting for?"_

I glanced at the fish in his lap, watching as he shifted himself to sit more properly, still breathing nervously. However now, he seemed to have taken the hint as he finally peeked down at the fish, slowly bringing it up to his mouth as he took a bite, meeting my eyes again as he made some funny gestures, a big lump appearing on his cheek as he didn't appear to have swallowed it. What a funny human indeed. Didn't he know how to? Perhaps I had to show him.

I gathered some spit in my throat and swallowed, hoping he would understand and do the same. Surely he couldn't be so stupid that he didn't know how to eat? How had he been surviving up until now, then?

To my delight however, he swallowed, along with more grunting sounds and odd gestures.

"_Well, he doesn't eat much more differently than I do." _I couldn't help but thinking while examining the odd expressions he made, somehow trying to mimic his sounds. And then, what was he doing? He bared his teeth at me, all of a sudden, but it wasn't like any kind of teeth baring I'd seen. He didn't appear angry. More like he was trying to show friendliness. Or happiness? Gratitude, perhaps? I'd never thought one could show such an emotion with ones face. I wanted to try it too.

It was weird, curling my lips the best I could to mimic his expression. I wondered just how I looked, as I was sure this not being a common attempt between dragons, to make an expression like that of a human. But I think I did it. The human responded in what appeared to be a positive manner, for he laughed. The sound was quiet, shy and soft. I liked that sound.

But how could I? This was an enemy.

Slowly, I saw, he shifted himself, moved closer, and again, stretched out his hand. This time however, he didn't have anything to offer me, so why… ? Was he trying to touch me?

A chill went through me by the realization. Being touched by a human? No way. I was already being too familiar. Regardless if he was a different human, he was still a human. And you can't trust humans.

"_Don't imagine anything."_

I drew my teeth as a warning, not wanting to stay around anymore as I unfolded my wings while turning around and jumping into the air, flapping my way to the other side of the dam. At least I wouldn't feel bothered by his presence. If he should try it, I could still take him out whenever I wanted. Yeah.

Scorching the ground underneath me with my fire breath, as it always helped me calming down lying on a warm and sizzling ground, I started wondering if there'd be a way I could live, downed like this. With my speed and strength, I would still be able to hunt, and predators wouldn't be any trouble at all thanks to my fire attacks. The only problem was just to get out of this canyon. If I could do that, I'd not bother about anything but to rejoice and enjoy being, at least, halfway free again. But there was a big but. I just _couldn't_ get out of here. Perhaps, if I had a stronger motivation? Then again, what stronger motivation could I have to get out of here other than to be free again? I couldn't possibly think of any.

The sound of a bird's chirping caught my ears, and I raised my head just to catch one taking off, the lucky bastard soaring away into the sky. I felt like spitting a fire ball at it for a moment, just out of pure envy. Before getting that far however, something else caught my eyes as a certain two-legged creature had followed me, gently placed himself some mere meters from me, meeting my eyes without any trace of fear now.

How annoying.

Just what did he want, closing in on me like this, without even a way of defending himself? Whatever, I wouldn't be bothered with him. He wasn't worth wasting my fire or fangs on.

Shifting myself away and hiding him from my sight with my tail, I kept listening as his attempts of slowly moving closer were clearly audible to my ears. Was he for real? He thought I couldn't tell?

Not being able to resist, I lift my tail in a swift movement to see if he'd be spooked by it, just in time to catch him stretching out to put his hand on me, though correctly flinching by my gesture as he jumped up on his feet and walked away, rather perplexed as he didn't stop walking until he'd reached nearly the other side of the valley, then again turned around to peek at me while I'd examined the place for some more unreachable sleeping spot. Resting my eyes again at him for a little, I let out a snort as I turned around and leaped into a nearby tree, clawing my way up to a branch where I settled down, teasingly fastening my glare at the human again.

"_There. What will you do now?"_

The human stared rather wide eyed at me, then slowly moved his way closer again, though stopped a good lot of meters away, his stare still fastened to me. His lips curled again, and he sat down, resting his head in his hands as he kept watching me. Occasionally looking away as not to appear threatening, as he seemed to understand; no creature liked being stared at by man. I was reminded of this instinctive fear as he for a second made a sudden movement with his hand, unconsciously making me flinch as a twinch of fear struck me, telling me to attack, though my mind quickly reminded me of the reality at hand. He had pulled something out from underneath his coverings. And he was poking around in it with what looked like a tiny stick. Occasionally, he looked back and forth between me and the object in his lap while continuing his movements with the stick. I tilted my head at him. Was there no end to his funny ways?

At some point, he started shivering, and I could tell he was cold. The day was nearing its end, and the soft light from the sun had turned a bright pink, covering the treetops above us. From that, he eventually got up and slowly made his way towards the entrance he'd come from. Leaving one last glance at me, he then climbed the same ledge he'd done the last time, and disappeared. Somehow, I found myself staring at the entrance and listening to the sound of his footsteps until they were no longer audible, and I was alone, once again.

Was this the last I'd seen of him?

In a strange way, I realized how I hoped it was not.

And the very next day, I'd been heard.

He was the first thing I saw when waking up from my slumber that I'd spent in the tree. Though he wasn't seated down and watching me now. He was further away this time, sitting with his back turned towards me, making movements in the ground in front of him. Was he ignoring me now?

I pondered as I dropped myself on the ground and shook the drowsiness off me, immediately making my way over to him to see what he had in store for me today, filled with such excitement I was surprised at myself.

Walking up behind him, I curiously placed my eyes at the ground where he was poking and dragging a stick, similar to what he'd done just the day before, only this time not at a human object but in the sand, to my amusement left gentle curves and markings. Recalling my own reflection in the water whenever I drank, I realized he was trying to make it look like me!

"_Alright, I can do that too."_

I decided. It couldn't be that hard. Just grab a stick and slide it across the ground. I straddled up to a nearby scrawny tree and ripped it from its roots, heading back to the human who'd finally directed his gaze at me, the same amusing baffled and curios look as before.

"_Now watch me."_

I gripped the branch a little harder and then imagined the child's figure in my head the best I could. A head, two arms and two legs. Easy. I slid the branch in lines, in circles, occasionally poking the ground with it like I'd seen the human do, then slid it some more.

"_There. It's done."_

I confidently nodded as I admired the lines. The human too, had stood up and let his eyes wander all over it, apparently as humored as I was. But then, his foot moved and he placed in right on top of a line.

"_Hey! Take that away!"_

I snarled to warn him, again giving him a fright as he lift his foot again, but then, placed it down again, and I snarled, again. I had to several times before he understood, and stepped over it. And stepped over the next one. And the next one. I watched, almost without blinking, as he despite his scrawny body, elegantly turned and moved himself over the lines, not gracing a single one, all the time while keeping at a sturdy pace. Again I was captivated by him. His movements. His hasty heartbeats sounding like the flap of bird wings. His scent that unbeknownst to me had become unbelievably familiar, calming yet stirring at the same time. All this nearly freaked me out. But only almost.

I don't know if it was intentionally or not, but before I knew it, he stood next to me. Panting, shaking a little as he locked gazes with me. Again we stood close to one another, and for a moment, I kept everything else of sounds and scents away. It was only the human. The human and me. His presence made my body shiver a little, yet I felt calm. Suddenly however, that relaxing feeling disappeared, as he once again stretched out his hand towards me, and the same twinge of fright struck me. Before I knew it, my teeth were bared, and I cocked my head away while growling warningly.

"_No…"_

He understood. Pulled his hand back. And looked down. In my mind, he appeared to be thinking. When his hand moved again, he was still looking away. A pale palm slowly came towards me, stretched itself all the way, till it nearly touched my nose. And for a brief moment, my instincts failed me, and I leaned forwards. The touch made my body tremble, and through his palm, I felt his heart skipping a beat as well.

His palm was warm. Soft. For a moment, time froze, and all we could sense were each other's pulses. We listened to each other's breathing. Then the moment broke, and I pulled away.

A human had touched me. I had _let_ a human touch me.

By that thought alone, I twirled around and flapped myself as far away from him as possible, to well and good the other side of the valley. And there I stayed. I didn't want to see him. I didn't have to see him to know he was still standing on the same spot, a good while after I'd fled, before his feet suddenly moved and I heard his grunts and pants as he climbed his way out of here. Away from me.

That was enough. I would find a way out of here tomorrow. And I would never look back.

I decided. I _would_ fly tomorrow. And I'd forget all about the human. He had been a good entertainment, but as soon as I could flap my way to freedom, I'd no longer need that entertainment. I'd no longer need him. That was how it was.

Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow things would change. Most definitely.


End file.
